


Dialogue Prompts

by The_Marauders_Oath



Category: Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to begin writing again & decided to look up dialogue prompts to get me back into the motions. (May not be my best work so please forgive me in advance ((also, comments are welcome!))</p><p>So I bring to you my Avengers fics I based on some of those prompts :)</p><p>PS. Avery is the OC that will be featured in each drabble & some he'll work be working with the Avengers or may even be a civilian they saved. (I decide on the prompt & each will be random).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dialogue Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's only on fire a little bit. You can still use it."

Once more Avery was in trouble with Steve Rogers or as the public knew him, Captain America & in all honesty Avery didn't understand what the problem was. He had done specifically what Steve had asked, the directions were easy & simple;

1\. Get a hand from one of the Iron Man suits.

2\. Give it to Steve in one piece.

3\. Establish a worthy alibi for when Tony would appear to interrogate him.

How was he suppose to know the one he grabbed was a new prototype that didn't shoot out a beam of light, but _acid_. Acid that just so happened to shoot out  & onto Steve's uniform, had he not moved it could have ended up worse. Both heroes stared at the suit as the acid slowly, but surely ate through the material. Steve groaned & pinched the bridge of his nose, brows furrowed deeply & lips in a tight line. Avery's eyes widened as the material began to catch fire.

"It's only on fire a little bit. You can still use it." Upon finishing his sentence the once inactive acid spewing hand shot out more acid... onto the suit that was now completely set ablaze. "... I swear this isn't my fault." He breathed. Both men perked up at the sound of the elevator opening.

"Shit." Steve breathed quietly, eyes trained on the hallway. Both could clearly hear footsteps; it had to be Tony.

" _Language_..." Avery couldn't resist saying it, "Whale, you're screwed!" He said quietly with a shrug.

Steve gazed at him wide eyed, "Me?!" Avery nodded vigorously & shoved the metal hand into Steve's roughly, throwing him off balance & ran away as the blond man fell to the floor loudly.

"Oh geez, need me to call Life Alert old man?" Tony teased as a bewildered Steve looked down the opposite hallway where Avery had vanished. "Uh, Cap?" Tony questioned as he strode forward. Steve's head snapped back towards the scientist.

"Wai-"

"Rogers," Tony began confusedly, "why the _hell_ do you have my prototype suit's hand?" He asked then took in the sight of Steve's suit, that was still on fire, on the floor. "Oh my god, I _just_ had these floors put down!" He yelled. Avery chuckled, watching from the cameras as Tony ranted around the room, Steve still watching him with a deer in headlights look.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome! :)


End file.
